


Vacation

by CrowSizna



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Smut, Strap-On, really this is just porn, scott gets double teamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/pseuds/CrowSizna
Summary: um i think the tags tell you everything you need to know before you decide to click on it





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to draw dicks a little too big (same with other things) >.< But someone once told me that it's not too big of a problem, so please ignore all anatomical mistakes.


End file.
